The Path I Walk
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: This is what happens after an entire night of playing Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance and reading most of the other works by authors on this site (the good ones). It's my own "What-If" story revolving around our jinchuriki. Couldn't come up with a better summary, but it's inside. Slight World Ends With You x-over.


**CHAPTER ONE: THE REAL ONE**

Prince: This is my second non-KoP Naruto fic ever (and my third one in progress, the first called Naruto: Life After and the second already published and in my opinion becoming one of the best Time-Travel fics out there, Naruto: Restart) and it's a What-If fic. What if Naruto was not as talkative as he is in the series? What if he was serious most of the time and knew his parents? What if he was one of the most powerful shinobi since the Sage of Six Paths? What if he was a lot darker than in canon and killed everything that turned a severely negative emotion against him?

Serious/Impatient/Animal Whisperer/Smarter/Demonic/Killer Naruto

I'm not sure if I want to make this a harem thing or not. I might leave it up to poll.

Kiactu: Pairings are undecided but if not a harem, there will be a Naruto/Hinata pairing.

Prince: Naruto will be using Cloud Strife's weapons as they fit this version of him really well. His abilities will be based off most of the demonic clans used in Nurarihyon no Mago.

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto could only glare at the transformed boy before him before closing his crimson eyes and chuckling to himself. "If you think it's that easy to leave the village, you're a fool," he said to his opponent. "I guess so," the onyx-eyed boy said in front of him. "You were always a fool for believing in me, Naruto. I must kill you to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and escape the pressures of this village."

"Do you think that Orochimaru is going to give you the power you want?" Naruto asked. "Huh, Uchiha? He wants nothing but your body to take over. You will no longer be Sasuke, just some asshole shell for that Orochi-teme." Sasuke's eyes went into his two-tomoe Sharingan as he growled towards the hanyou before him. "Shut your damn mouth," he growled.

"Why? Because you know that I'm telling the truth?" Naruto asked, not even opening his eyes. "You could never beat me in taijutsu at the Academy. What makes you think I'm just going to let you throw your life away?" He opened his eyes before focusing on the Uchiha. "You're already a piece of shit. If you go with him, you'll just turn into a piece of snake shit." Sasuke growled before making the first move, trying to drive a lightning-covered hand through the chest of one he once thought of as a friend.

**EIGHT YEARS PRIOR**

A considerably younger Naruto could be seen as he ran from a mob of drunken villagers. He couldn't understand why they tried to kill him every tenth of October. It was supposed to be his birthday today, not "Lets-Kill-The-Demon-Spawn" day. Or whatever they called him. It was stopped every year before they could do something by the Anbu, but today was unfortunately the day that the Anbu would not make it in time. Naruto made it to a dead-end and could only watch as the villagers advanced. He curled into a ball and hoped that it would all end here.

If only it came true.

They savagely beat him, breaking both arms and cracking his ribs. He could only cry as they injured him badly before trying his best to stay in the fetal position. That was when he felt a rush of energy from some unknown force. Naruto felt rage, pure fury, and began to stop crying. He could feel his arms and ribs start to heal as one of the villagers tried to kill the so-called "demon". Naruto grabbed the weapon from his hands and growled, tears staining his cheeks as his hair grew wilder, like it was rising up in fury.

The villager never knew what stabbed him. The boy's hand burst through his body before exiting out his back, ripping through his stomach and spine like butter. The next person, who tried to kill the demon, suddenly found his throat slashed by four claw marks, spewing blood out of his throat like a fountain before he fell to the ground in a lifeless state. Naruto roared into the night, displaying elongated canines, before tearing into more of the villagers that were foolish enough to attack him.

Once the Anbu did show up, they could not grasp the sight before them. Naruto had killed the entire mob and was covered in blood, some of it his and some of it his victims'. He calmly stood there with a grimace on his face. "It took you long enough," he growled as he held a man's disembodied head in his hand by the hair. The man's eyes were opened wide as his mouth was stuck in an eternal Naruto just let it fall to the ground before walking towards the Anbu. "I'm sorry we couldn't help, Naruto-kun," the leader, a man with gravity-defying silver hair and a porcelain mask shaped like a dog's face, whispered as he watched the little boy walk away.

A group of them brought him to the Hokage's office while some stayed behind to clean up the mess. It was a lucky break that it was late night as no one saw the massacre that had occurred. If the rest of the villagers were awake to see this . . .

Sarutobi Hiruzen could only watch as his surrogate grandson entered the office. He noticed something new about the boy, though. Usually when Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra, his hair, eyes, and nails would revert back to normal, but he could see that for now, they would no longer turn back. He had to act tough in front of the boy before him as he did not want Naruto to see him shaking and holding back tears at the sight.

The boy's father had died four years ago in sealing a demon into his infant son with the hopes that he would be treated as a hero. It was not meant to be, though, as what happened tonight was what the other villagers were planning on doing. It was just those fools that attacked him tonight that actually were the proverbial last straw. He knew the boy would no longer be that boy who looked up to him in admiration as he let the boy wear his hat.

Naruto just stood there, looking at his grandfather figure for the longest before watching as the man stood up. Hiruzen walked around the desk of the Hokage before kneeling down and pulling the boy close to him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," he said a bit shakily. He didn't want the boy to see the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I normally wouldn't ask you to do this, but we have to see you off. I've arranged for someone to pick you up and take you away from here, at least for a while."

"Why, Jiji?" Naruto asked monotonously. The Hokage could only sigh before answering the boy. "Naruto, I want to let you stay here, but this if for your own protection. If I allow you to stay, the civilian council will want to turn you into a weapon after the little episode you just had. I want you to pack for the trip." Naruto didn't say anything and just left, leaving the old man to himself.

Hiruzen looked up at the fourth face upon the mountain structure behind him. "I'm so sorry, Minato, but I'm going to have to let him leave the village for a bit." A tear slipped down his cheek. "He was not supposed to learn about this world so soon." He then wiped the tear off his cheek before straightening his voice out. "I want you to find Hatake Kakashi and bring him to me," he ordered his Anbu. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

A few minutes later, the man with the dog mask on appeared before him. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" he asked with a sullen voice. "I am sure you know what happened, Kakashi-kun," the older man answered. "I am aware, yes," Kakashi answered. "Is there an explanation as to why you could not make it in time?"

"Yes sir," he answered. "The villagers created a couple of diversions at a local shop and at the park as they chased Naruto, so my squad went to investigate. When we returned, Naruto had left in a hurry after being chased. They eventually caught up with him and from what he said, severely wounded him enough to where the Kyuubi started acting up. We think he brutally killed them because they showed negative emotions to him. I've heard of it happening at a greater extent to the Suna jinchuriki." Hiruzen nodded in agreement. Apparently the boy was so distraught that he eventually became a danger to everyone around him.

"That is all," the Hokage told his subordinate. "When Naruto returns from his trip, I want you to be his sensei when he gets out of the Academy. Is that okay with you?" Kakashi nodded before being dismissed. Hiruzen sighed before staring out the window. "I hope you get here soon enough, Jiraiya."

Naruto walked into his apartment before growling to himself. "The old man doesn't think I can take care of myself," he said. He began to pack before growling at the skyline of Konoha. "It's better that I do leave, though. The people here are nothing more that assholes who pick on little children." If only he knew it was just him that people chose to pick on and ignore others who did. Naruto finally got packed and waited by the gates for his carrier.

"Oi, are you ready to leave, gaki?" the man asked. Naruto turned to face him before nodding slowly as he looked back towards the village of Konoha. "I guess I'll see you later, Konohagakure no Sato," he said to himself before turning his attention to the path before him.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Naruto Uzumaki," Umino Iruka asked of his students. Everyone glanced at the door to find a seven year old dressed differently than them. He wore black sandals upon his feet that showed pointy toes to go along with his clawed fingernails and a pair of black pants like most of the shinobi that patrolled the area. There was also a red-orange shirt and orange headphones covering his ears. From what the class could see, his eyes were crimson red with slit pupils in both of them, much like a beast of some sort. A giant sword wrapped in gauze could be seen on his back with some bandages falling off (**AN: Think Cloud Strife's Buster Sword**).

Just staring into those eyes unnerved the other students a bit and some felt threatened by his presence. Particularly a certain Inuzuka, who could only growl at the boy before him as he felt a bit cold from the aura Naruto was putting out. When the boy turned his attention onto him however, Kiba could swear that he felt chills go up his spine and heard his instincts order him to hide somewhere until it was safe to come out. Anywhere, really, as the boy's presence screamed that of an alpha male.

"Um . . . Naruto-kun, could you introduce yourself?" Iruka asked the boy. Naruto turned his attention back to the class. "Uzumaki Naruto," he answered, leaving it at that before walking to an empty seat next to a brooding youth. The two exchanged glances before looking forward, making Iruka feel a sigh come out. He was half-expecting the blond to make trouble for the recently last Uchiha. Thankfully this was not the case and he could get back on with his lesson.

Later at lunch, Naruto decided to eat by himself when he was soon approached by a heavyset boy with tufts of hair poking out of his headdress and closed eyes who happily munched on chips, another boy with a spiky ponytail upon his head and an eternally bored look upon his face, and a third boy who had shaggy brown hair and had a fur coat on with a little puppy sticking its head out of its owner's zipper. "Mind if we sit here?" the bored-looking boy asked. "Yes, I do," Naruto responded without a lock of emotion in his voice, his eyes glaring at the three as he patiently ate his bowl of ramen.

"Hey! We're just trying to be nice!" the third boy yelled.

"Being nice to me is just leaving me alone please," Naruto answered. "If I needed you to be annoying, then I'd ask you to stay." Kiba almost lost his cool there and socked the boy, but he could feel the anger behind his eyes telling him to back off. "Mendokusai (**Translation: Troublesome . . . I think**)," Shikamaru sighed before sitting down anyway, making Naruto glare at him before noticing the boy wouldn't move. "So, can you tell us where you moved from?"

Naruto didn't look up from his meal. "I was a traveler," he simply answered, going back to dipping his last piece of bread in the broth before placing it in his mouth and throwing the cup away as he stood up.

"Is there any more you can tell us?" Shikamaru asked. "There has to be more than you were a traveler." Naruto turned his eyesight on the boy before walking away. "He didn't seem like he wanted a conversation much, huh?" the only other boy who didn't talk, named Choji, asked. "I was just thinking that he could do with a good butt kicking!" Kiba said as he punched his fist into his palm. Shikamaru didn't say anything and just watched as the new kid walked back into the classroom. The three were able to get close to him in time, but he would never smile nor even try to reach the other children.

Outside of school, Naruto was the fighter from hell. Local gangs and yakuza met the fury of the red-eyed kid as his clawed feet made short work of them. There were never any that really gave him trouble. Once he was finished whipping the snot out of whoever was his targets, he would go somewhere to cool himself down.

While on his way to the stream located a bit out of Konoha, he noticed a group of older boys hanging around a downed creature of some kind. '_No rest for the wicked, I guess,_' he grimaced before slowly walking up on the three like a predator stalking their prey. "So, what should we do with her, boss?" one of the boys asked his leader. "I don't know," the young man replied. "Maybe we could take it out on her for her cousin beating up on us." Immediately Naruto's anger grew before the entire area was dowsed in his killing intent.

The group could feel it too, as some of them fainted from the pressure while others began shaking uncontrollably, even the leader before they looked to see the source of it. When he turned though, he still couldn't see where it was coming from as a solid object landed in his gut, making him double over before the sole of a size eight sandal with clawed toes hit him dead in the face, knocking him back and out. "Oi, if there's anything I really hate it's when bastards like you beat up on little girls." Naruto's emotionless voice could be heard before its owner was seen.

"Who are you?" one of the punks asked before Naruto turned his sight on him.

"Just name me . . . Akuma (**Translation: Demon**)." His spiky red-tipped blond hair flipped in the wind as he glared at the teens in front of him. "Come on! It's just one guy!" they yelled as they all rushed him. Naruto sighed before gripping the handle to Buster Sword. ". . . Nah, they're not even worth your beauty," he told it before throwing a right uppercut. It caught one of the bullies in the mouth and stopped his path before Naruto gave him a tornado kick into a tree.

He had to dodge the next one's attack before masking his presence enough to where the thugs' line of sight passed right over him. The next thing another thug knew, he was flying through the air with a well-balanced knee to the face as Naruto appeared right in his line of sight. It was a quick battle before Naruto looked down at the girl before him. It was the noble from the Hyuuga clan if his memory served correctly. Her name was Hinata and she looked a little . . . bruised. Naruto grimaced to himself before picking the girl up bridal style.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she felt her force of gravity grow lighter. "Hm?" she asked before glancing around. "W-Where am I?" She then noticed she was moving a few feet off the ground before turning her attention onto her savior before blushing. "Wh-Who are you?" Naruto, who wasn't really paying attention to her, turned to face her before turning his gaze back to the road before him. He didn't say anything and just disappeared once he sat her down.

Of course it wasn't really using speed. He had learned the technique thanks to his tenant introducing him to the "underworld" of sorts. Who knew those demons he had read about in manga and old mythology books were actually real? He shouldn't be surprised what with Kurama being demonic himself. Speaking of whom . . .

"**Naruto-gaki, you still there?**" the fox asked lazily as it lay on its side. "**I just felt you try to melt into the shadows.**" Naruto wanted to keep quiet, but he knew the furry bastard would try his best to piss him off. '_So what if I did, Kurama?_' he asked. A smile crept along the fox's face, although Naruto wouldn't be able to see it. "**What girl are you trying to impress? Is she hot?**" Naruto rolled his eyes at the question.

"_I don't know,_" he answered. "_I'm not like you or Ero-Sennin."_

"**Yet.**" Naruto rolled his eyes some more before staying silent and walking towards his previously thought-of plan by going to a river. He could smell the stream as he got closer to its waters and noticed that he came to a small creek. He sighed before touching the surface of the water before taking off his sandals and placing them on a rock. That was then followed by his pants and boxers and then his shirt and undershirt as well before he began to step onto the creek before slowly letting himself sink into its embrace.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and let the water cool his body down, closing his eyes as the coolness flowed over and relaxed his brain. The sudden sounds of something rustling the bushes got him to growl and try to drown the sound out as he scrunched his eyes closed. It went on and on before Naruto grabbed Buster Blade and put his pants on quickly out of anger and going to learn what the commotion was all about.

He closed his eyes once more and threw his head back, allowing his sense of smell to sniff out what it was that made that sound before noticing something. "_What is that smell?_" he asked himself. "_It smells like . . . a baby . . . and blood. Lots of blood, too._" He could smell the scents extremely close before going to check them out, following his nose as he could hear the baby's crying.

He eventually came across the sight of a young thing in what looked like a pink cloth, held by a bleeding woman. The jinchuriki could sense that if he didn't do something quick, the woman would die and didn't know whether he wanted to just leave her here and die or take her back to his apartment or the hospital. The last choice of the hospital was out as he was sure they wouldn't take the woman in for associating herself with "The Demon Brat", so it was both take her to his apartment and let her heal or leave her out here with the forest's predators as he took her child as his own. She still had a bit of life left in her system, though her heart was pumping weakly and growing weaker by the minute.

Pulling Buster Sword off his back and unraveling the massive sword's bandages, he revealed a gigantic gray cleaver with a long hilt, a lighter gray edge, and two holes near its guard. He used the bandages to wrap the young woman up in them tightly to stop the flow of blood from exiting her wound. He then grabbed both the baby and the mother (a **Kage** **Bunshin** picking up the mother and putting her on his back while he carried the baby in his hands as it picked up Buster Sword) before walking back to the stream to grab the rest of his clothing.

He was stopped then by a group of enemy shinobi. "Who are you?" Naruto asked with about as much patience as he showed the villagers. "If you don't give me answers in the next few seconds, I will be forced to kill you."

"You?" one of the enemy shinobi asked before laughing. It was pretty obvious that he was male. "What is a brat like you going to do to professional shinobi like us? Now hand over the lady and be about your way." Naruto almost scoffed at their ignorance of his clone and Buster Sword. "I don't think so," the jinchuriki told their leader before getting his clone to protect the woman and her child while handing him Buster Sword to fight with.

This time when he vanished it was using speed. Naruto's blade cleaved through the air before cutting one of the attackers in half. It sliced once more into the next victim before he let it stand still as he dodged another shinobi's attack. Naruto's expression didn't change at all through the onslaught, as if he had gotten used to killing long before this. His eyes darted from one enemy to the next when the next man fell to Buster Sword as he decided that that was enough before he really let loose and killed everyone here. "Tell your boss that the next time you want to attack innocent people, I'll be here to deal with them." Naruto's warning towards the people made them run.

"**You should've killed them**," Kurama said as he watched them flee through Naruto's eyes. "_If it was before the training trip, I would have,_" Naruto said. "_I still feel a little empty, but killing them helped quite a bit._" He looked down at his hands before squeezing his fists, drawing blood as his claws dug into his palm. "_I won't become like him. I have control over my darkness._" A redheaded boy came into his mind. He growled before glancing down at the child in his arms, who had begun moving as she didn't like the sound.

Naruto sighed before turning back to the mother, who was still asleep, though Buster Sword's wraps were quickly wetting with her blood. He had no more time to go back and grab his shirt, so he decided to forgo the shirt and send a clone for it later. Naruto then burst into flames of a golden color, a pair of ethereal fox tails wrapping around the woman and picking her up before they both vanished.

**Meanwhile in a Dark and Damp Place**

"Orochimaru-sama, I am unhappy to report that some of our men didn't make it back on the recovery mission," a silver-haired young man only a few years older than Naruto told his master. "Why, it's quite alright, Kabuto," his boss told him. The man was a sickly pale skin with what looked like purple eyeliner on his yellow snake-slit eyes. He had long black hair that moved as he did and was wearing a white tunic over black pants with a purple bow tied on his back. "We shall make our approach soon enough. Did they get the brat and her child?"

"They were intercepted, sir," Kabuto explained. "An unknown boy made off with her after killing two of the men before telling them that if you want her, you can come get her yourself." The squad in question pitifully kneeled in front of their leader as his gaze burned over them.

Orochimaru grimaced a bit before thinking of the young man in question touching what seemed to be left of his right hand. "Tell me, Kabuto, in the description the men gave you, was the young boy a pre-teen with red slitted pupils and red tinged hair, carrying a sword that seemed too difficult for even someone his age to carry?"

"You know of him, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"When the young brat was travelling with that toad of his, we had a run-in. He managed to cut off this body's right hand before taking off," Orochimaru explained. "I would try to possess his body, but that damn Kyuubi's the main problem." He glanced back towards the men in front of him before a smirk slithered its way onto his mouth. "Kabuto, will you be a dear and deal with this trash? The air stinks of its putridness and I really don't like the smell."

Kabuto straightened his glasses as the light caught them before turning his attention on the men before him. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," the man simply said as his hands glowed blue. The air was filled with screams as the blood of each of the men painted his throne room red and parts of pink.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: This is what happens after you read _Naruto: Nightwalker_ by AlphaDelta1001 and _Better Left Unsaid_ by Kenchi618, as well as _The First Shinobi_ by YoukoTaicho. I was essentially thinking of this before Naruto: Restart, but I just couldn't get it right. That is . . . until I played Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. I don't know if I should do like they did and create a light chapter to go ahead with it, or just continue.


End file.
